I have to protect him
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Simon always took care of his brother, he was always the mature responsible on and he always tried to keep Alvin out of trouble but what most people don't know is the suffered from various delusions. Alvin is a high functioning schizophrenic, all the trouble he caused were because of his delusions but Simon was always there and this time wasn't any different


I have to protect him

* * *

Simon always took care of his brother, he was always the mature responsible on and he always tried to keep Alvin out of trouble but what most people don't know is the suffered from various delusions. Alvin is a high functioning schizophrenic, all the trouble he caused were because of his delusions but the only person able to calm him down and wait for him snap out of his delusions was Simon and sometimes Theo but the best bet was Simon. This time was no different

Simon was sitting in science, listening to the teacher drone on about Protons and Electron's while he jot down notes about his upcoming project. He was blissful unaware that anything could go wrong; he smiled at Jeannette who sat beside him. A loud buzz went off in the class room, drawing the teacher's attention towards Simon who was fiddling with his pager

"Seville, what's so important that you interrupt my class?" The teacher asked Simon in a gruff and annoyed voice

"Damn Code Strong arm" Simon said, glancing down at his pager

"What is that, some childish code for you ditch school?" the Teacher snapped, obviously unaware about my brother and his condition

"It's an emergency" Simon snapped at his teacher, causing the class to gasp at Simon's sudden change in demeanour

"Where do you think you're going Seville?" The teacher said, blocking Simon from leaving the room

"Move before I tear you a new hole to breath from" Simon said without a single shred of concern about the consequences but instead he gave the teacher a bone chilling stare. He was let through without question

Simon left in a hurry with Jeannette at his heels; they didn't even bother to look back. They met with Principle Victoria in the hall who looked concerned.

"What's the code?" The principle asked, with a pained look

"Strong arm" Simon replied getting a knowing nod from the principle who pointed them towards the math room

Simon made his way to Alvin's math class, stripping off his hoodie along the way leaving him shirtless. Jeannette was completely confused by this action and was about to ask when Simon cut her off by raising his hand and giving her a look that says 'don't say anything just do as I say' which she complied with. Simon pushed the classroom door open, only to be greeted by the sound a kid crying in pain and Alvin screaming at them to get back. Simon walked in his arms open as if to embrace somebody in a hug, he was greeted by a pencil being thrown at him like a spear which he dodged by strafing to the side

"Al, It's me" he said, which was greeted by a red clad chipmunk rushing towards him causing the other students to gasp in fear as if he was about to be hurt, this didn't happen instead he was greeted with a hug.

"Thank god" Alvin said simply, clinging to him desperately

"Who caused this" Simon shouted to the class upon seeing a large gash across Alvin's cheek "Was it you"

Simon looked at the boy pinned to the desk by a large staple through his hand; the boy simply shook his head quickly and pointed over to the unconscious girl by the window. Simon strolled over to check if she was still breathing, in deed she was but they didn't have time to stand around. Simon moved quickly by packing up Alvin's gear, rushing over to Alvin when he was done. He scooped Alvin into his arms, Carrying Alvin who wasn't that heavy compared to his age from the classroom. Simon passed Alvin and his packs off to Jeannette who accepted with complete trust in Simon; they exited the school via the teacher's parking lot. Simon used his discarded hoodie to break open the window of a car, entering without hesitation. Within a few minutes Alvin got the car started and they all took off

"Alvin we need to get the motel" Simon said in a protective and calming tone

Alvin drove towards the motel they had a room at for this sort of thing, upon arriving in the car park they quickly abandoned the car but ran into two cops who drew their weapons. Alvin let out a fearful squeak and Simon went into protective mode of his mate. Moving fast Simon hit the first cop with a roundhouse kick and disarmed him, while Alvin took down the well placed rock tossed at his head. *Simon took the cop gun, pointing it down at him as Alvin turn into Simon's chest and cuddling into him*. They took off towards there room as soon as the cop passed out, locking themselves in the room.

"Simon, what the heck is going on?" Jeannette asked and Simon quickly explained Alvin's condition and how this happened very infrequently "Wait if he was on his meds, this shouldn't happen"

"We will ask him about when he snaps out of it" Simon Replied but he was cut off by Alvin kissing him passionately, he returned the kiss with kind but Simon broke their make out session "For now We wait for Dave to call us to tell us when can come out"

"SIMON!" she stared in disbelief at her boyfriend who had just kiss his delusional brother

"Jeanie, it has to be done otherwise It risk a relapse" he said, putting his arm around Alvin's waist "Plus I'm Alvin's mate anyway but we have agreed we can see other people while still being mates"

"So Alvin knows about this and is ok with it?" She asked again in disbelief

"Yeah we love each other and I love you means he loves you as well, it would be an honour if you become our mate" Simon said, holding Alvin proudly

"Actually I've got a better idea" Alvin said, now lucid from his delusion

"Welcome back babe" Simon chuckled

"Simon you love Jeannette more than anything and you love me more than anything" Alvin asked, Simon responded with a nod "I love you and Jeanie more than anything"

"Where are you going with this Al" Jeannette asked him, looking as if he is delusional

"Simon Jeannette, Will you both marry me"

* * *

*This picture goes the marked out place and it came courtesy of ~Su-frank art/Truth-I-have-to-protect-him-333025777

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and I hope it wasn't too short for you and I will be making a sequel to it so just wait

Ok Thanks for your support so far guys, what little I got of it but thanks

This was a Alvonette pairing and I hope it's not too weird for ya

Nico out, Boop


End file.
